New Day
by av981638
Summary: A ghost from Stephanie's past comes back to haunt not only her, but Lester too. Who is it? Follow along as Ranger tries to help both of them against this ghost. This is a continuation of A Different Way-
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: All the characters belong to JE, I am just borrowing them. __**Lynda-**__ Thanks Babe for helping me with this _

_I am going to post chapters to this story Monday, Wednesday and Thursday. _

**SPOV**

I stood by the window looking out. I watched as the waves crashed onto the beach. It has been a long few weeks; I needed time away. Point Pleasant was the logical choice. I sigh as I think of everything that has happened, the trials of Joe Morelli and Helen Plum; remembering everything that had come out during my mothers' trial. To hear her admit to hiring the man who attacked me was sickening. What made it worse is she told him to make it look random. Of course she doesn't realize the long lasting effects I have. I was glad Ranger and Les had gone with me, like two silent sentinels. They made the whole ordeal tolerable. When Helen told the judge it's my fault she did what she did, he became irate. No one but Helen would blame others for her actions. When it was finally over, she was given 10 years in jail, but the biggest shock of all was when the judge announced he signed the divorce papers my father had filed.

Then there was Morelli; he was given 10 years in jail and five years of probation. To top it all he lost his badge for life. Everyone was still talking about how his Grandma Bella had given him "The eye" when he had made his first court appearance. Now it's all over; at least for everyone else, I was still trying to come to grips with it all.

When I told Ranger I needed time away, he didn't want me to go alone until I told him I was just coming here; a place I can relax, but be close by if I needed anything. Even though it has been ten years, I feel like I am back there again. I am reliving it all again. Of course no one really knows what I went through then, or even now. The letter I held in my hand brought it all back to me, like it was just yesterday. I knew this day may come, but prayed it wouldn't. No one but Grandma and Grandpa Mazur knew why it had taken so long for me to recover. I know I should tell Ranger, but lord knows how he would react; I know he wants to try a relationship with me, but I just don't know if I can open myself up for it. I know he would protect me at all costs, and be there when I needed him. I think the scars are too great for me to have a relationship with anyone. The scars have all been reopened from the attack, and now this. Seeing the name of the man who attacked me on this paper, knowing he is getting out of jail has me filled with fear; a fear so great that I didn't know how to process it. I don't know what will happen between Ranger and me, but I know that I have to get the courage to tell him everything.

My thoughts turn to Les. I know if he finds out the man responsible for my attack, and Cassie's death, is being released on parole, he will be out for blood. I remember the look in his eyes when I told him she didn't make it, he looked ready to hunt and kill. I still remember her final words; even though I was only barely conscious at the time, I remember. I know she would want me to tell him those words, but I couldn't, not when he was so emotional. I know he tried to hide it behind the blank mask, but I could see it in his eyes. Les has always tried to hide his emotions, even back then. When he met Cassie that changed, even though he smiled and laughed with me, I could still see him holding back. When she came into his life, it was like a light switch had been flipped. He was so much more open. The day he left for basic training, it was hard for all of us, but she took it the hardest. The love they shared was so amazing; it had made me wish I could find that kind of love. I remember Cassie telling me how they planned to keep in touch while he was gone, and how they wanted to maintain their relationship. I knew when he asked me what happened to her that he didn't know. My heart broke for him, he thought she just moved on; but the reality was she died. I knew then I would do anything I could to help Les, but I had to let him come to me. Forcing him to talk to me was a recipe for disaster.

As I continued to watch the waves, I slowly started to relax some. Ranger would be calling soon to check on me, and I needed a clear head to talk to him. I couldn't let him hear the fear I felt when we talked.

_A/N: Thoughts? Should I continue?_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, favorites and follows! I had this chapter ready to publish so I decided to give you a bonus chapter this week _

**RPOV**

I am sitting in my office working on the never-ending pile of paperwork trying to catch up. I put down the file I was reading as my mind wanders to Steph. She has been through so much in the last few weeks, I could tell during Helen Plums' trial all the memories of her attack were brought back. Hearing everything her mother had done made me sick. I couldn't fathom everything I heard. I was glad the judge was harsh on her and Morelli. They both deserve it. When it all was over I could understand her needing to get away, but I think there is more to it than she said. I knew better than to push her, that's why I agreed to her plan to go to Point Pleasant for a few days. I think she just needs some space to wrap her head around everything. I know she has held in so much of what has happened to her, I worry that if she doesn't talk to someone it will continue to eat away at her. Hell, she doesn't have to talk to me, she could talk to Santos for all I care; I just want her to be happy. I told her I want a relationship with her but, I could see the fear in her eyes. I could tell she is not sure if she is ready for a relationship. That is why I am going to let her lead, if she only wants to be friends then so be it. Just having her around is good enough for me.

When she comes back, I plan to bring her back here to meet the rest of the core team. Although, she already knew three of the four men on the core. Since Santos and Brown started talking about her nonstop, Tank has asked when he will get to meet her too. Now that I know she has a business degree, I am thinking we should bring her onboard here at Rangeman. I think she would be a good asset here and not just for the paperwork, but helping with clients too. There is a knock on my door.

"Enter," I call out.

Lester strides in looking tense. I raise my eyebrow in silent question. Without a word, he hands me a letter he received. I quickly scan it. I look back up, he is pacing.

"Les, calm down." I have never seen my cousin so rattled.

"Do you know who this person is?" Les finally sits down.

"No, man I don't," he growls. "But he knows things that I have told no one except Cassie." What the fuck? "You mean to tell me that all of this is only something Steph's dead friend would know?"

Les nods. "Yea, I think this may be connected somehow to Steph's attack. But I can't be sure." I rub my hand down my face. "I think you should talk to Steph about it, maybe she can shed some light on it." Without another word, he walks out.

**UNKNOWNPOV**

I sent the letter to Lester Santos and one Stephanie Plum. I know when it comes to Santos, I am playing with fire, but I really don't care. When it comes to Stephanie, when I find her I will make sure she knows how upset I am with her for keeping everything secret. When I first heard about it during the trial, I kept it to myself, but I planned to take my place where I belong. There is no way she can keep me away now. Of course, I know that if Santos is near her he won't say anything since we are so close. We have known each other since we were little; hell I know his entire family, both the Santos side and the Manoso side. His parents basically adopted me when my parents turned their back on me when I was 12. I don't think he will even be able to connect me to the letters at all. Stephanie on the other hand may be a problem. She is going to fight me every step of the way, but let her. I don't care, she has no right to keep me away. I know she got the notice of my release, but not my letter yet. I know it will scare her knowing I am being released from jail finally, but she had to know it was coming. I had heard that the circumstances around her attack has come out, I am okay with that. I happen to know I was the last man to have her and I plan to keep it that way. I will bide my time, as I wait for the perfect time to show up on her doorstep. I want to get to know my child, whether she wants me to or not…..


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! I do not own the characters, they belong to JE_

**LPOV**

After showing Ranger the letter, I go down to the gym. I need to work off this frustration. I notice Bobby is there too so we spar. Forty five minutes later, I am tired but still angry. The words in that letter continue to bounce around my head. I am unable to shake the feeling I am missing something but can't put my finger on it. Maybe Ranger is right, maybe Stephanie can shed light on to this. I mean, if this is connected to her attack the person responsible will pay dearly. Not just for the attack on beautiful, but these letters I am getting. I can tell Bobby knows something is bothering me; he has that look in his eyes. He won't get anything out of my, at least not yet. Ranger knowing is good enough for now. As I make my way back up to my office my cell rings.

"Yo."

"Damn man, you still answer the phone like that?" a voice I have not heard in years says with a laugh.

"Juan! How the hell are you, man?" I ask, with a laugh as I sit at my desk.

"I am doing okay. I got released from jail and I'm looking for a fresh start," Juan tells me. I still couldn't believe he had done something to get 10 years in jail. I know it happened shortly after I left for basic, but I don't know anything about the case. When I asked my parents they didn't know.

"That's great, man. What are your plans?"

"Well, Les, that's why I called you. I want to catch up with you and Carlos. I haven't been able to find him, though. I missed so much while I was in lock up that I want to try to reconnect, ya know?"

"I hear ya man, that would be awesome. Carlos is actually here with me, we work together running a business. Of course he is still the stone faced man he has always been. Nothing much has changed except we are older." I look up at my open door and find Ranger standing there with his brow raised.

"Speak of the devil. Guess who just walked into my office," I laugh at Juan. I motion for him to come in and close the door. I quickly put my phone onto speaker.

"You will never guess who is on the phone man." Ranger, the master of so many words, raises his brow again. I remain silent this time.

"I see you're still the master of words, Carlos." Juan laughs. I watch as recognition flashes in Rangers' eyes.

"How the hell are you, Juan?" Ranger asks.

"Good, like I was just telling Les, I wanted to catch up with you guys. It's been way to long; of course it was mostly my fault by getting my ass thrown into jail." I hear the tenseness in his voice as he answers. I look at Ranger and we do our silent communication.

"Look, man, why don't you come here to Trenton? We can catch up and talk about things." Ranger nods his agreement before leaving. I hear silence for a few minutes.

"That sounds good. I'll get a flight and then text you the information. See you soon." Juan laughs before hanging up.

I sit back in my chair thinking about when I met Juan Morales. He is two months older than me; we lived next door to each other all our lives. Our parents were good friends. I still remember when he was twelve he had come to live with us. His parents had both gotten heavy into drugs and basically abandoned him. My parents being the way they are, took him in after they let his parents have it. It may have ended their friendship, but it was for the best. I quickly send Ranger a text letting him know that Juan is coming up.

**SPOV**

I once again look at the letter notifying me that the man who attacked me is being released. I know that he is now on the streets, I am scared that he will come looking for me wanting answers. But what are the chances of him coming to Trenton from Miami? If I am honest with myself there is no chance of that at all. I do know that I need to talk to Ranger and maybe Les about this. I know when I tell them it may change the way they feel about me, but it's a chance I have to take. I know it will take them a while to get here so I pick up my phone and dial.

"Yo."

"Yo yourself, Ranger." I answer with a grin.

"What's up, babe?"

"Well, I need to talk to you and Les. Would it be possible for you two to come here?" I blurt out.

"No problem, babe. Are you okay, you don't sound like yourself." Ranger asks with concern. I blow out a breath.

"I'm fine, I just need to tell you something, and it has to be done in person." I say weakly. I know saying that will get Ranger worried.

"We will be there in 30" Ranger says then hangs up. I knew it, he got worried. I know it has to be done, but I am scared shitless at what will happen. The time passes quickly. There is a knock on the door, even though I know who it is I look through the peep hole and see Les and Ranger standing there. I open the door and let them in without a word. I can see the concern in their eyes as they both give me a hug.

"Thanks for coming guys, I know I probably worried you Ranger, I didn't mean to." I tell them as we sit on the couch.

"Steph, what's wrong?" Les asks. I let out a breath and look at the letter that is still in my hand.

"I got some news a little while ago, news that I knew would come one day. The man who attacked me was just released from jail." I can feel the anger running off both men. I look up and see they have their fists clenched. Without a word they both come to my side and each take a hand.

"You think he may come after you." Ranger grounds out. I nod, because I know that he will come after me if he found me.

"I know he will. It's only a matter of time before he finds me if he is looking. That is why I wanted to talk to you guys, I needed to tell you something. This is something only three people know; my grandparents and me. No one else knows what I am about to tell you. I know that when I tell you this, it will change how you look at me." I already have tears running down my face.

"Babe, you couldn't be more wrong, nothing you tell us will change how we feel about you at all." Ranger whispers.

"He is right beautiful. Nothing can or will change our friendship," Les declares. I nod at their words. I just can pray that they don't change their minds.

"Okay, I will tell you but please do not interrupt me. Shortly after the attack, my grandparents came down and stayed with me until I was better, but a month later I suddenly got really sick. Grandma was worried so she took me in to see the doctor, that day my life changed forever once again. That day I found out the man who attacked me got me pregnant…."

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: tissue warning for this chapter**_

**SPOV**

I know I just dropped a huge bombshell onto them. When I looked up I saw not only shock, but anger in their eyes. I decide to remain silent for a few minutes to allow them time to absorb my words.

"I know that came as a shock to you guys, but I had to tell you, one because I trust you, and two, I don't want there to be any secrets. I know you are wondering where my child is, this is extremely hard for me to talk about, because even though the way he was conceived was brutal, I loved my son. It took me a long time to be able to say that. The first time I felt him move, it changed the way I was thinking completely. He was just an innocent child, given his father was a rapist; it didn't change the fact he was innocent. But you see I never got the chance to be his mommy. I had a very difficult pregnancy, the doctor thought it was mostly due to the trauma I suffered in the attack, but I was 27 weeks pregnant when I went into labor. My son was born thirteen weeks early. My grandparents never left my side the entire time. They sat with me every day I was in the NICU with Alex. I named him after my grandfathers' brother, Alexander. My son only lived nine days before he died. I held my son as he took his final breath. My grandparents helped me with the arrangements for his funeral. I had to tell the lawyers about him, even though I was not going to allow that man anywhere near him. To make it worse for me, had he survived, he would be ten years old today."

I finally couldn't talk any more. I got up and walked to the window not really seeing through the tears that were flowing rapidly. Within minutes, I felt a pair of hands come around me pulling me into a hard body. It was Ranger, he turned me in his arms and just held me as I let out all the sorrow I was feeling.

"Babe, I know that was hard for you to tell us, it does not change anything at all. If anything it makes me want to kill him even more. You are right; your son was innocent in all of this. I am so sorry to hear about this. You are not alone okay?" Ranger whispered to me as he rubbed his hands up and down my back. I felt another hand on my back as well.

"He is right, beautiful. That changes nothing, except the fact we will protect you even more now. I love you Steph; you're my best friend and nothing will ever change that." Les said as he pulled me away from Ranger to pull me into a hug.

I could only nod at his words; I am relieved that my fears were unfounded. I know telling them was the right decision, even though I feel like I have revealed too much.

**RPOV**

After hearing my babe tell us about the baby she had, and lost after her attack, it almost broke all of my control. I wanted to go find the son of a bitch and kill him. I knew that he had left DNA when he attacked her, but I didn't know it ended up making a child too. I am so furious, but I tap it down. Babe didn't need to see my fury. I know she would think she was the cause of my fury. Looking at Les who is still holding Steph in a tight hug, I can see his fury as well. I knew that he probably felt even more anger than I did. He has known her for so long, but he wasn't there when she needed him most. I made the silent promise to her then to make sure she was protected no matter what.

"Babe, I know it's hard for you, but we need to talk about this. We need to come up with a plan if he does find you. I know Les, Bobby and I will be there, but I think we will need more manpower. I know you're here for another two days; I will stay with you, while Les goes back. When we head back I will take you to Rangeman, where you will meet the remaining of the core team there. We will come up with a plan to make sure you stay safe, I promise you. Does my idea work for you?" I ask her.

Even though she still has tears in her eyes, I can see she is thinking about my words. After a while she nods.

"I like the idea Ranger." She whispers with a small smile. Les and I do our silent communication; he kisses her head then strides out to grab the duffle bag I keep in my SUV. Without a word I pull her back into my arms. I know she has revealed a lot, and it will take a toll on her both emotionally and mentally. I can feel the tenseness in her. I don't know what to do to help her, but I know it will be hell to keep all the guys at Rangeman from going on a hunt. Hell, I would lead the hunt, but we need to think about Stephanie, and what is best for her right now. I hear the door open as Les brings me the bag. Before he leaves, he gives Steph one last kiss and hug. I can tell in his eyes he is barely holding it together. I know once he is back he will be in the gym for hours to try to calm himself down.

"How about some dinner, babe?" I ask as we sit on the couch a short time later. She nods in agreement. I thought she could use some happy, so I am going to take her out to dinner….

**TBC…**


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: thank you for all the amazing reviews. Lynda- you have been a huge help with this story, Thank you _

**Tissue warning…**

**LPOV**

As I am heading back to Rangeman, I am seething. I can't believe what she told us. The rage I am feeling toward her attacker is even stronger; not only did he hurt her, but he got her pregnant on top of it! I cannot even begin to know how she feels losing her son. I pick up my phone to make a call I know will help me work out this rage.

"Yo."

"Mats 30 minutes." I hung up without waiting for a response; I knew he would understand. I quickly made the drive back, pulled into the garage and parked. I ran to the stairwell, ran up to three. I step into the gym and see he is standing at the edge of the mat. When he sees me the eyebrow goes up in silent question. One look into my eyes, he can see my beast is out and wants to play. Without another word he removes his weapons and starts stretching to spar; I do the same. We step onto the mat, and circle. I know he is going to let me make the first move so I punch him in the face, hoping to piss him off enough to really come at me. Man did my plan work; thirty minutes later I am on the mat being looked at by Bobby. He shakes his head at me.

"Man, I don't know why you needed to go full on with Tank, but you are going to be down for a few days. You have two broken ribs; you almost broke some fingers too. I want you to tell me what the hell happened that had you so mad, you thought a full on fight with him was a good idea." I could tell the look in his eyes he wouldn't budge.

"I can't tell you man; I'm sorry. All I can say is Steph told me and Ranger something that really pissed me off. I think she will tell you herself. I can't repeat what she told me." Bobby nods. He hands me some painkillers.

"Take these as needed for your ribs. I will let Ranger know you are not working for two days, then after that is office only until your ribs heal." I nod; I expected to be hurting when I went one round with Tank. I carefully walk out of the gym, go to the elevator and take it to the fourth floor. When I got to my apartment, I went straight to bed.

**SPOV**

Dinner was quiet, I knew Ranger wanted to help me feel better after everything I had revealed, but nothing would. Not today. After we ate, we headed back to the house, as we were walking, Ranger suddenly stops. I look at him curiously.

"Babe, I know you probably don't want to, but when we get back, can we talk a little more about your son?" I knew that would come sooner or later. I look away for a few minutes.

"Yes, Ranger, we can. I knew you would have more questions. But let's get back first." He nodded, took my hand and led me back to the house. I went into the kitchen to grab some water for us, while Ranger locked the front door. We met at the couch. I knew his questions would be hard to answer so I prepared myself for them.

"Babe, I know this is hard, but can you tell me about him?" I knew Ranger meant everything to how he looked to how he died.

"Alex was such a beautiful baby; he had a honey skin tone, a little like Les, but darker. He had my blue eyes. The few times his eyes opened I could see the baby blue in them. At first, the doctors were confident he would be okay, but when he was eight days old, he developed pneumonia, he then had a massive brain bleed. The combination of the two ended up killing him. I never knew a loss so tough; I couldn't function after he died. My grandmother took care of all the arrangements for his funeral. I was numb for a very long time. There isn't a day that I don't think about him, you know, would he have been in little league, or some sport, or would he be into books. I always thought of him more, at night when I would sit and watch the stars. In a way I felt that I was closer to him on those nights. After he died I swore to myself that I would never put myself into that position again. The doctor thought it was due to the rape had caused the problems I had, but I wasn't so sure. So I swore I would do everything I could to never get pregnant again. Look Ranger, I know you want a relationship with me; but I don't think I am the right person for you, you have needs I don't think I could fulfill." I couldn't look him in the eye after I said that last part. I felt his fingers under my chin, pulling my face up so I had to look him in the eye.

"Babe, I understand that you think you're not right for me. You need to understand that when you came into my life I started to see things differently. You brought light into my dark world. You make me want things I have never wanted. I meant what I said when I told you that you can lead us. I will take only what you're comfortable giving. To me the best relationship is based on trust and friendship, which we have both. I think we could make it work even if we never got physical. I want you to think about it. After hearing about your son, it makes me think about my daughter. Julie is eight now, she lives with her mother. I don't get to see her, but that is my doing; you see I signed my rights away when she was a baby so her step father could adopt her. Her mother was a one night stand when I was on leave from the Army. I was too busy with my Army career, and was constantly shipping out so I thought it was better for Julie to not know me. I get pictures every few years and I send support even though I don't have to. Every once in a while they will let me see her, but it's always strained." I could see the turmoil in his eyes.

"Ranger, you owe it to yourself and Julie to have a better relationship with her, take it from me, having that chance is something you take. I would give anything to have Alex back. For me, the hardest thing for me now is that the man who fathered him is out of jail, and may come looking for me and his child. I know his lawyer will probably tell him, we never told him that the baby died." I look up at Ranger and see the fierce look in his eyes again.

**JUANPOV**

I make the plans to go to Trenton to visit Les and Carlos. I know Stephanie is in Trenton as well, but I know it will be harder to find her if she isn't at home. I want to see my child; I want to know if it's a boy or a girl, then once I meet him or her, I will do everything I can to take my child away from Stephanie….


	6. Chapter 6

**RPOV**

It's finally time to go back to Trenton. I want babe to meet Tank. I want to run a check to see if I can find her attacker so I can protect her, but I will have to put off for now. Juan is coming in a few hours. Maybe when she meets him, she will find that she has another person to protect her. My instincts are screaming that I am missing something important, but I can't figure out what.

We stop at Steph's apartment so she can drop her bag off and check her mail.

As we go up to her apartment she is going through the pile of mail, when she comes to one letter, she stills. I can see what looks like panic in her eyes. She reads the letter; I can tell it's not good.

"Babe, what's wrong?" she looks at me with tears in her eyes and shakes her head.

I can tell she doesn't want to talk about it yet. We quickly head back to the car, and make our way to Rangeman. I decide I need to tell her a little about what we will be doing.

"Babe, when we get there I will be introducing you to my second in command, he goes by Tank, you'll see why when you meet him.

Also, we will start making plans to protect you from your attacker, I won't push you, but it would be so much easier if you told me who he is. I know you're afraid of him, and I understand. I am hoping you will tell me when you are ready to.

An old friend of Les' and mine is coming into town in a few hours and I would like you to meet him."

She nods in agreement but doesn't ask any questions.

We arrive at Rangeman, head up to five. I walk to Tank's office and walk in with Steph right behind me. Tank is sitting at his desk. he looks up and raises his eyebrow in question. Steph comes to my side and stops in shock when she sees him. Tank stands up when he sees Steph. I notice she moves closer to me.

"Babe, this is my second in command, Tank Sherman. Tank, this is Stephanie Plum."

Tank looks surprised at first but then a big smile comes across his face as he walks around his desk to stand in front of us.

"It's very nice to finally meet you, Miss Plum," Tank says to her.

"Likewise, Mr. Tank, but please call me Steph or Stephanie."

"Only if you lose the Mr. and call me Tank." To my amazement Steph giggles and nods. I can only shake my head.

**Meanwhile…**

**LPOV**

I am waiting for Juan to arrive; his plane is due in ten minutes and is on time. I am thrilled that he is coming up so we can catch up; I am hoping I can get him to tell me what he did to get thrown in jail while he is here. I notice the status of his plane has changed to landed so I make my way to the gate. Within minutes the passengers start appearing, I see Juan and wave. He grins as he approaches.

"Good to see you man!" Juan says as we give each other a man hug. We get his baggage, and head out to my SUV. We hop in and make our way out of the airport heading towards Rangeman. I can tell he is glad to be here, but I can see a roughness that he didn't have before.

"Carlos is meeting us at Rangeman. He had something come up so he has been gone for a couple days." Juan nods. We make the trip to Rangeman quickly. I pull into the garage and park. Juan leaves his bag in the truck. We walk to the elevator, head to five. When the doors open I can hear Stephanie's laugh. We make our way to where Ranger is standing. He notices us and grins. He steps away from Stephanie to greet Juan with a man hug.

"Damn good to see you man!" Ranger laughs.

"It's good to see you too, Carlos. It has been way to long." Juan says. I can only smile as I watch them talk.

"I have someone I want you to meet, man. She is a very important person in our lives." Ranger says and turns to get Steph, but she is gone. We both are at a loss in why she would just disappear. Hal rushes up to Ranger.

"Sir, Ms. Plum just ran from the building, she looked as if she was crying." Ranger and I exchange a glance, we both have no idea what could have made her run. Without a word Ranger runs to the stairwell. I know he is going to search for her. I turn to Juan and notice he has a strange look on his face. I can't place it but it makes me wonder what he did to wind up in jail.

An hour later, an alert is sent out calling all available men to aid in the search for Stephanie. Juan decided he wanted to check out the town and left for a while. I had a feeling he was hiding something, so I walked to my office, and pulled up the search engine. I typed in Juan's name to find out what he did to get that much jail time. It takes the search twenty minutes to run. When I start looking through the search, I feel like I have been kicked in the stomach, I couldn't believe what I was reading….


	7. Chapter 7

_Previously….._

_When I start looking through the search, I feel like I have been kicked in the stomach, I couldn't believe what I was reading…._

**LPOV**

I am utterly shocked at what I see on the screen in front of me. It's not possible, is it? Juan was convicted of nine attacks on women? Including one that died? I shake my head trying to clear it thinking I am seeing things, I look again. Nope, it's still there. Shit. Fuck. The cases come out of Florida too, and it's about the same time Steph was attacked.

Oh God, could it be Juan that attacked Steph? And fathered her son? Shit, Ranger will definitely lose his famous control over this. That would explain why Steph ran, but not really. Did she think we wouldn't support her? Or did she think we would take his side? Knowing what I know now, he won't be coming anywhere near her if I can help it. I know I have to call Ranger and inform him, but I don't know how. I prepare myself and pick up my phone and hit speed dial.

"Yo."

"Ranger, we have a problem. It's about Steph, I need to meet you where are you?"

I close my eyes and hope I am not feeding his beast.

"I am at Quaker Bridge Mall, be here in 20."

He hung up. I sit my phone down, and sigh. I feel as if I am dreaming, could one of my oldest friends really have done that despicable thing to Steph and Cassie? I have the feeling all hell is about to break loose. I quickly print the report and head to meet him.

I make the drive breaking every traffic law known to man. I pull up beside his truck, he is leaning against it. I grab the papers and get out. I walk over to him.

"You need to see this."

I hand him the papers. He raises his eyebrow in silent question. I say nothing so he starts reading. Within minutes I see the expression on his face change to murderous. He starts growling.

"We have to find her, and fast," He says before jumping into his truck and taking off. I run and jump into my SUV and hurry to catch up to him.

**SPOV**

I run all the way to my apartment, I can't think, I don't feel. When Ranger said he wanted me to meet an old friend, I had no clue it would be Juan Morales. The same man who attacked me and Cassie, and the other women. I feel like I am living a nightmare. I mean, if he is friends with Les and Ranger, there is no way I could ever talk to them again. I can't, knowing that man is in their building I can't go there. I need to get out of here, leave Trenton. I run into my apartment. I start packing a bag when I hear the door open. I think it is Ranger, but when I come around the corner I come face to face with my worst nightmare.

"W-w-what are you doing here?" I stammer. Juan slams my door shut and follows me.

"I am here to see my child, Stephanie. My lawyer told me you were pregnant. I demand to see my child!" Juan yells. I walk back into the wall, shaking. I am so scared. I feel tears streaming down my face.

"You can't see him," I sob.

"I have a son? What the fuck do you mean I can't see him? What did you do to my son!" he roars as he grabs my arms to shake me. He then slams me into the wall so hard I see stars.

"Tell me where he is before I kill you," He growls, I know he will do it too.

Before I can answer he slaps me across the face. I try to back away from him but it's no use. I know that there is no way I will make it out of here alive.

Juan pulls me up by my shirt to hit me again, but before he gets to me I hear the distinctive clicks of guns being cocked. I can see two guns pointed at Juan's head.

"Back the fuck away from her, motherfucker….


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: I know people are a little upset that Ranger and Les didn't ask for the name of the attacker before, but they didn't just because they knew that she wouldn't answer that question until she was ready. Hang in there, there will be an HEA, they just got a massive curve ball. _

_I do not own the characters except Juan, the rest belong to JE_

**RPOV**

When Les called and said we have a problem that involves Steph, my instincts suddenly started screaming. I told him to meet me and fast. I was waiting in the parking lot of the mall waiting for Les to arrive. Finally, I saw his SUV pull in the lot, he parked next to my truck. When he got out, I could see the rage in his eyes, I knew it was bad.

He handed me a stack of papers only saying that I need to see them. I see that it's a check on Juan; I quickly scan the check. When I get to the charges area, I feel like I was kicked in the chest. Fuck! Juan was responsible for Steph's attack, and the death of Les' girlfriend. That explains some of why she ran, but if she would have told me sooner I wouldn't have let him into the building let alone the city. I feel panic, I have no idea where she could be and we have to find her before he does. I quickly get into my truck and take off. I have an idea where she may be, I hope I am right.

I quickly make the drive to Steph's apartment, hoping I am right and she is here. I screech to a halt in her parking lot with Les right behind me. We quickly run up the stairs to her apartment. Her door is ajar. I am instantly on edge. I pull my gun; I slowly make my way into the apartment. I can hear Steph crying; she sounds like she is hurt. My blood boils. I come around the corner and I am instantly in a rage. There in front of me is my oldest friend holding Steph by the front of her shirt getting ready to hit her. She looks like he has already hit her at least once. I release the safety on my gun and point it to his head. Les does the same.

"Back the fuck away from her motherfucker." I growl I see the fear in Stephanie's eyes. Juan makes no move to let her go.

"I don't think so, Carlos. I have unfinished business with Stephanie here. No one, not even you will make me leave. I have questions that better get answered." Juan says as he grips Steph harder. Steph whimpers.

"Let her go, or I will kill you." I growl. There is no way I will let him hurt her. She is everything to me. I can tell he is not going to obey my order. I see Les moving closer to him out of the corner of my eye. I have to keep him distracted so les can grab him.

"What is the meaning of this, Juan? Why are you doing this?" Juan only laughs

"Simple, I want to see my son." I see Steph flinch at his words. I can tell that she didn't tell him that Alex died, but I suspect he hasn't given her a chance to say anything. Juan finally looks at me and I see a crazed look in his eyes. I have never seen that look before; it makes me wonder what else he has hidden. I see Les move forward I know he has questions.

**LPOV**

When I see Juan has Steph by the front of her shirt, I am instantly on edge. When I read the report on him, I thought it had to be a mistake. But now I know for sure he did this, he killed Cassie and took Steph's sense of security away.

"How could you do that man? To Cassie? To Steph? I know her mother hired you to do it to her, but I don't understand why you could do such a thing. You knew how close I am to both of them! You killed my girlfriend!" I roar. I am sickened when he laughs.

"They both deserved it. I got tired of watching the Great Lester Santos get all the women. I got tired of being shot down every time I tried to talk to one of them, so when I got the call asking me to make Stephanie here suffer, I jumped at it. Little did I know that I would get more from it.

I was told to make it random so I did, and I enjoyed every second of it. When the time came to take the bitch here, it just happened that Cassie was with her, so I got a two for one. Cassie fought me every chance she got. I enjoyed making her pay for it.

I should confess too that I am the one that sent you that letter earlier in the week. Of course it was just a ruse to get you away from Stephanie, but my plan didn't work. I had no idea Carlos was close to her too. But in the end it doesn't matter, because I won't let you stop me from getting what I want." Clearly he is delusional. Ranger and I exchange a glance. I don't think we can get him away from her without using lethal force.

I catch Steph's eyes and I see the fear in them, but also something else; hurt maybe. I have no idea what is going through her head, but when this is all over, we are going to have a talk. Taking a chance, Ranger grabbed Juan by his neck, and slammed him into the other wall.

I grab Steph before she hits the floor. She instantly tenses when I touch her. The rage I feel intensifies. I rub her arms, hoping to calm her down, instead she fights me. Before I can react, she runs from the apartment.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: the recognizable characters belong to JE, I am just borrowing them. _

**SPOV**

When Ranger grabbed Juan and Les grabbed me, I had to run, having that man touch me again made me feel like it was that night all over again.

I'm sure Les thought I was running from him, but I wasn't, not really. When he touched me it felt like I was being burned. This whole situation has rocked me to my core.

I had to get away from there; I headed to the one place I know I can go without anyone finding me.

I don't need anything to go to this place; I know grandma keeps it well stocked.

As I am heading there my phone rings nonstop. I know Les and Ranger are desperately trying to reach me to get me to come back, but I can't. Not now. I need time to process everything. If I had told them who Juan was would they have stopped him from coming here? Would they still have let him into Rangeman?

I feel like I tore apart a friendship that I had no business getting into. I feel like I have lost two important people in my life. Coming to a decision, I pull out my phone; I see both Ranger and Les have called five times each. I open a blank text message, address it to them. I write them a message.

_I know you want me to come back there, I can't. Not now I need to be alone right now. I feel like this whole situation could have been prevented, but I was too scared to tell you anything. I realize that all this is on me. It's my fault that this happened. Please know I am safe where I am. I will talk to you when I come back….. If I come back._

I sigh as I hit the send button. I know Les at least will freak out. I am expecting a response from him; I am not sure about Ranger. He just may decide to walk away. Within minutes my phone beeps indicating two new text messages. The first is from Les.

_Beautiful, I know you're scared; you have every right to be. Juan will never be able to hurt you again. You are not at fault for this, if anyone is I am, I knew he was in jail, but I didn't do a search on him to find anything out. Please, when you're ready, come back. You're my best friend, I just found you and I won't lose you. I love you Steph._

I feel tears slid down my face at his message. I check the second message. It's from Ranger.

_Babe, please come back, yes this could have been prevented however, none of this is your fault. You mean so much to me, I will not let someone who used to be a close friend come between us. The minute I found out he is the one that attacked you he became an enemy to me. I do not condone or support what he did. I will give you a few days, but can't be away from you longer than that. He won't be able to hurt you ever again, that's a promise._

I choke back a sob as I finished reading Rangers text. I somehow knew he wouldn't be happy with me being gone long. I decide to reply to both of their messages.

_I can't promise to be back in a few days, when Les touched me after having Juan touch me made me feel like I was being burned. Everything has been brought back. I need this time away. I don't know how long it will be please understand._

**RPOV**

When I discovered that Steph had run again, I felt like my heart had been ripped out. When I received her text message, it felt as if my world stopped. She isn't coming back? I can't accept that. I quickly respond telling her that she means so much to me. I look over at Les and I can tell she sent him a message too. My phone beeps again with another message, I instantly go on guard. When she says she felt as if she was burned when Les had grabbed her to keep her from falling, my heart ached for her. I understood then that the whole situation had brought it all back; she thought Les was Juan again.

I am furious we didn't find this out before this happened, but we can't change it now. We have to be here for her when she is ready. I notice Les watching me.

"Did she send you the two messages too?" he asks.

"Yes, we will give her a few days to come back herself, then we will look for her. In the meantime, we have an enemy to dispose of. I know Tank had taken him to Rangeman until we get there. Let's go take care of him." Les has a feral grin on his face, matching the one on my face. We quickly make the trip back, and park in the garage.

When I get out of my truck, I notice Tank is waiting for us. The look on his face is pure hatred. And it's pointed at me. I have the feeling I am about to get a tongue lashing from my second in command. And he didn't disappoint.

"What the fuck man? The man who attacked our little girl was in our building?! He is one of your closest friends?!

Unbelievable, if anything happens to her, I will hold you personally responsible.

Bobby told me she sent him a message saying she is going to be gone awhile, and that she didn't know if she is coming back.

The sheer fact that you knew he was in jail and didn't do a check on him to find out why is straight bullshit!

Its taking everything I have not to take you to the mats and beat the ever living hell out of you, and Santos too! I hope you're ready, cause there is mutiny starting and I am leading it!" Tank growls. Les pales as he hears Tanks' words

I have never seen Tank so angry before, it amazes me how quickly he has become protective of Steph. I know nothing I can say will calm him down until Steph comes back.

I hope it's soon, because we all are on edge. We are worried about Steph, she has become an important part of Rangeman.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Warning there is graphic violence in this chapter.**_

**JUANPOV **

As I am sitting in what looks like a holding cell, I assume at Rangeman. I have been sitting here for I don't know how many days. I think about everything that has happened, and how I got here. I knew when I came here I had the probability to have issue with getting to Stephanie and my child. I didn't think that both Les and Carlos were that close to her. However, that makes no difference. The look in their eyes told me that I won't make it out of this place alive, and I know they are going to ask more questions.

The door opens, in walks Les, Carlos and two other men. All four have murderous looks on their faces. They line up single file in front of me, I notice all have at least two weapons. Despite my resolve I gulp in air. Les steps forward, I can tell he is going to interrogate me.

"I want you to tell me everything, I mean EVERYTHING, Morales. I want to know how it is you got tangled up with Helen Plum," Les growls at me. I can't meet his eyes; I know its fess up time.

"Alright, I will tell you, you already know that my parents disappeared when I was twelve because they were into drugs. What you don't know is when I turned 16 I also got into drugs. At first it was just pot. After a while it became harder drugs. In college I was hooked on coke. I managed to hide it from everyone. I lost contact with your parents when I started smoking pot. Anyway, I was not doing well money wise. I started having a hard time buying my coke, and I had lost my job. I was getting desperate, I even went as far as panhandling to get money for drugs. I was sitting at a park, when this woman walked up to me. She said I looked like someone who needed a job. She said she needed some help with her out of control daughter. She said her daughters' name is Stephanie Plum. I recognized the name from you telling me about her. I was to basically stalk her until she left and went home. If that didn't work, I was to do anything I had to get the job done. The only requirement was to make it random. The payoff was $10,000. I was given a check that day. It read Helen Plum on it. After I deposited the check I started planning how I was going to do it. I decided the best way was to wait until you had left for Basic Training, and I made it random by attacking other women first.

When it finally came time for me to take Stephanie, I was not able to get her alone, so I improvised and took that Cassie girl too. I took great pleasure having them for the four days; although Stephanie wasn't touched until the last night, she watched everything I did to her friend. I took great satisfaction knowing that after I had her no one else has. I know I have a son out there somewhere, I do not regret anything." I looked up and saw all four men were filled with rage.

**RPOV**

After that son of a bitch told us how he came in contact with Mrs. Plum I was beyond furious.

"You want to know about Alex?" I growled.

"He died nine days after he was born, he was thirteen weeks premature, he had complications that killed him. Losing her son nearly killed Steph.

Hearing everything you said makes me sick. Because of you she has hidden herself away from everyone that loves her, me included. I have only met her in the last few months, but she is very important to me. I hope you realize you won't be leaving my building alive."

Without warning I grab him by his shirt and yank him up. I push him into the wall. I take one hand and break every bone in it, then do the same to the other hand. Juan is screaming in agony. I then twist his arms out of their sockets. I back away to let Les get his turn, he goes for his manhood first with his knife. Les then breaks his legs. Tank goes next, I can hear the cracking of his ribs as Tank pounds him. Finally, Bobby steps up.

"I hope you enjoy hell." Bobby growls before slicing his throat with his knife. We watch as the life drains out of him. I look at my three most trusted men and I see the look they have mirrors mine.

"Call a cleanup crew, get rid of him. We now have to find Stephanie. She has been gone three days with no contact." I order before walking out. I decide to try texting Steph to see if she will answer. I know she has her calls deferred straight to voicemail, but hopefully she will answer a text. I open a blank message and start writing.

_Babe, please tell me you're okay, I am worried about you. Please contact me. I need to hear from you; I love you, Stephanie. Don't shut me out._

I hit send and pray she responds.

I wait for ten agonizing minutes. Finally, my phone beeps for an incoming text. I check my phone and it's from Steph.

_I am okay, Ranger. I am going to talk to someone today about this; there is only one person that can help me with this. I can't say when I will be back because I don't know yet. I know you're worried along with Les and Bobby. Please tell them that I am okay, well as okay as I can be with everything that has happened. When it comes to the I love you; that is something we need to talk about face to face. I will let you know when I am heading back._

I feel a little better knowing she will be back, I hope whoever she talks to can help her. I hope she believes me when I said I love her, because I do. I know I have to earn her trust back at the very least. If she agrees I plan to do everything in my power to make sure no one ever hurts her again.


	11. Chapter 11

**TISSUE WARNING**

**SPOV**

After I read Ranger's text, I decided it's time I talk to someone about the whole situation. I knew only one person would really understand. I called grandma and asked her to come to the house. While I was waiting for her to arrive, I sat on the couch staring at the only picture I have of Alex. I heard the door open; I looked up and realized with shock that my dad was here also. Without a word, they both sat down each side of me. Grandma took the picture from my hand to look at it.

"It's time, honey. You need to tell your father." I nodded, unable to form words.

I took the picture back from her; I gave it to my dad to look at. He looked at the picture for a few minutes, than he looked at me in silent question.

"That is your grandson, Daddy. His name was Alex." I watched as shock passed across his face, I knew the questions before he asked.

"You know about the attack, but what you don't know is that I got pregnant. I had a very troubled pregnancy, he was born thirteen weeks early; Alex died nine days later. I really have not been able to talk about him much, but a lot has happened in the last few days. That is why I asked you to come here grandma." I felt grandma squeeze my hand. I knew I had to tell them both what had happened with Juan.

"My attacker was released from jail five days ago, what I didn't know until a few days ago, he is good friends with Les. I am sure you remember me talking about him in college grandma. The man I had been working with learning the ropes of bounty hunting turns out to be Les' cousin, Ranger. Well it turns out, that my attacker is a life-long friend to both of them. I couldn't tell them who my attacker was, I am sure if I did things wouldn't have gone the way they did. Anyway, my attacker turned up at my apartment, after I saw him when I was with Les and Ranger. He had been told by his lawyer that I was pregnant so he was there to see his kid. He threatened me, and had hit me. Les and Ranger had gotten there, they pulled him off me, Les had tried to comfort me, but I couldn't bear to be touched. I ran from my apartment and came here. I have been here ever since. I have been getting text messages from both Les and Ranger, but Rangers are so different. He told me before that he wants a relationship with me, the last message I got from him he told me he loved me. I am scared though, I don't know if I can give him everything he needs." My father pulled me into a tight hug as I cried. I felt grandma rubbed my back.

"Honey, I can tell you have been through a lot the last few days. I know you're scared, but how do you feel about Ranger? If you love him too, you have to let the past go and move on with him. If he loves you he will not pressure you into anything you're not ready for.

"As for that man attacking you again, I hope they send his ass back to jail where he belongs. I want you to think about how you feel about Ranger, than I think you need to talk to both Les and Ranger; you need to tell them why you ran. Don't hold anything back, okay?" I nodded at grandma's word; she voiced everything I had been thinking.

We sat there for a while in silence; I took the picture of Alex from my father and put it in my purse.

"You're right grandma, I have to move on, I also need to stop hiding things." I whispered.

I stood up and walked over to the closet I had all the pictures of Alex hidden. I took out one and gave it to my father. I watched as my father looked at the picture of his grandson with both love and sadness. I knew then that if I had told him, he would have been by my side too. I hugged both my father and grandma; I needed to talk to Les and Ranger. My father offered to drop me off at Rangeman so we headed over.

I stepped into the lobby at Rangeman, I asked for Bobby, but I was told he is busy so I had to wait. Not even three minutes later the elevator dings open and out steps Tank. He strode over to me and pulled me into a bear hug. When he pulled back, I saw the understanding in his eyes.

"Let's go to my office Little Girl." He said as he pulled me to the elevator.

"I need to see Les and Ranger, Tank. Are they busy?"

"No, they both are in the gym working off their anger. Not at you, but at the situation. Both of them are full of self-hate right now." I sighed. I knew that would happen. I could only blame myself, if I had told them this would have been prevented. Tank must have read my thoughts because he immediately started shaking his head.

"It's not your fault, Steph. They blame themselves because they didn't run a check on Morales until he took off from here. You can use my office to talk to them, that way you won't be disturbed. Who do you want first?"

"Les, I need to talk to him first." Tank nodded. He grabbed his phone and pressed speed dial.

"Take your shower, be in my office in ten." He closed his phone.

"I will wait outside so you can gather your thoughts." I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Big Guy." Tank nodded and stepped out the door leaving it open.

Within minutes I heard Tank tell someone to step into the office. I looked up and saw Les come in; the door was pulled closed behind him. I saw the surprise and relieve in his eyes when he saw me. Without a word he sat on the couch next to me, careful not to touch me, I could tell he was holding back. I took his hand and squeezed it.

"Les, I need to apologize for running like I did, after everything at happened at my apartment I needed space. I also talked to someone about everything, and they were right, I have to stop living in the past. You see I have been a shell for the last ten years. I have been too afraid to even think about a relationship of any kind. Yes I have friends, but nothing else, I have held everything close to the vest. I made a decision today, I have to stop hiding, and I have to try to move on. I will understand though, if you no longer want to be friends." I had to stop talking when his hand closed on my mouth.

"Steph, I don't ever want to hear you say that again. Nothing, I mean nothing, will ever change our friendship; Ever. I love you Steph, you're my best friend. I just wish I had known before he got here, because I wouldn't have invited him. Juan was not the same person I knew when we were kids. He had changed so much; both Ranger and I are sickened with what all he has done. Ranger more so, he has fallen in love with you, and it kills him that he didn't know who attacked you, and we brought him here. He was in our building! Steph, can you ever forgive me for not checking into him?" I had to put my hand over his mouth to stop him from talking.

"Les, there is nothing to forgive for, you couldn't have known. I think we just need to move on. I actually have something I want you to see." I pulled the picture of Alex from my purse. Without a word I hand it to Les. I watch as he looks at the photo. I see emotions run across his face.

"God, Steph. He is absolutely beautiful." When he looks at me I see the tears in his eyes. I reach up and wipe them away.

"He was Les, he was. I decided to not hide him anymore. If I want to heal from everything, I can't hide anymore." I saw understanding in his eyes. He stared at the picture for a while, before giving it back to me.

"Les, can you ask Ranger to come here, but don't tell him who is here." Les nods, gives me a kiss on the head and leaves to find Ranger.

**RPOV**

I come down from seven, I know Les had been called to Tanks' office for something but I don't know what. I am shocked to see Tank at the monitors talking to Cal and Hal. I shrug it off, head to my office to work on paperwork. As I sit at my desk, I check my phone, hoping to hear something from Steph, but there is nothing. I am working for only ten minutes when there is a knock on my door.

"Enter!"

The door opens and Les steps in.

"Ranger, you're needed in Tank's office." Les says then walks out. I think that is a bit odd, but I head to Tanks' office anyway. The door is open, I step in but I don't see anyone at first, until I look toward the window. I am shocked to see Steph standing there looking out.

"Babe." I say with trepidation, she turns. I slowly approach not wanting to scare her. She reaches out, takes my hand and pulls me to the couch.

"It's okay Ranger, no need to be cautious. I am okay. I had a long talk with my grandma and father earlier, he didn't know anything about Alex. So, I told him everything. It was hard, but it needed to be done, you see I have been only the shell of myself since all of this happened. I have been too afraid to let anyone close to me, except my close friends, which includes Les and Bobby.

"I know that you blame yourself for not knowing what Juan did, but, I can't let you blame yourself. I should have told you, but I was too scared to. We need to just move on. I realize now that I am hiding too much of myself, that includes Alex." I could see the tears in her eyes as she spoke. I watched as she pulled something out of her purse. It was a picture. She handed it to me.

"That is the only picture I have of Alex. I never use to carry it with me, but I have decided I am going to frame it and hang it in my apartment. It's time for me to start moving on with my life, and the first step is for me to let go of the past. I will take time though, I know that." I stop her words as I pull her into a tender hug. At that moment I realize just how true the words I text her was. I love her. I will stand by her no matter what.

"Babe, he is beautiful."

"Thank you Ranger."

"Babe I hope you understand I meant every word in that text earlier. I love you." I see as shock and fear cross her face, but then a small smile crosses her face.

"I love you, too." she says as a tear runs down her cheek. I kiss her tenderly, I feel like I am floating. The woman I love feels the same way. I pull away and rest my forehead against her forehead.

"Ranger, I want to take this slow. To me there is no reason to rush anything." I can only grin at her words.

"I agree, babe. I want that too. I do want to talk to you about a job though. I know you have a business degree; I would like it if you came to work here helping me and Tank with the administration side of things. You don't have to answer now, I want you to think about it, okay?"

"I will think about it."

I know I am grinning like an idiot, but I don't care, I am extremely happy that she is in my life.


	12. Chapter 12

_All the recognizable characters belong to JE, I am just borrowing them. I make no profit, this is all for fun. All mistakes are mine._

_**Smut warning… this is my first attempt please be gentle**_

_**Three months later…**_

**SPOV**

I am sitting at my desk working on some paperwork; I stop to look around the office I am sitting in. After some consideration, I accepted Ranger's offer to work here. Ranger had me work in his office until they finished the renovations on my own, I told him I didn't need an office, but he wouldn't hear of it. I was given an apartment on four, which I was grateful for. I have wanted to get out of the rat trap I called home. I sat back in my chair, getting lost in my thoughts.

The last three months have been great. Ranger and I have gone out for dates four days a week, we went to dinners, dancing, even went to Point Pleasant to walk on the beach after watching the sunset. Even the nights we stay in we had a great time. I would go up to seven for dinner. There are days I will come into my office to find three dozen roses on my desk.

I still have bad days, but Ranger is always there for me when I do. I have spent a few nights with him, only sleeping. I can tell he wants to take our relationship to the next level, but he is staying true to his word by letting me lead. It's not that I don't want to take the next step, but I am scared to.

I am so lost in thought I almost don't hear the knock on my door.

"Come in."

The door opens, Les and Bobby stride in. They both have big smiles on their faces.

"What's up guys?"

"We wanted to take our favorite girl to lunch, if she is available." I smile at Bobby's words.

"Sure I would love to, I just have to let Ranger know." I grab my purse, keys and phone. I walk out and head to Rangers office. His door is open. He looks up as I step in.

"Les and Bobby are taking me to lunch. We will be back." Ranger smiles as he comes around his desk.

"Okay babe, I will see you later. Do you want to have dinner on seven tonight?" I smile.

"I would love to." I give him a quick kiss, than head off to catch up with Les and Bobby.

We go to Shorty's for lunch. As we wait for our food, I realize how much things have changed in the last three months. Les and I have reaffirmed our friendship, we have fun together. And Bobby, we have found our happy place, he was pretty hurt when he found out I didn't tell him about things, but we have worked through it. We talk and laugh all the way through lunch.

The guys dropped me off at the office; they have a lead on a skip so they were going to go pick him up. I make my way to five. I walk into my office, put my purse away, and log back into my computer. I spend the next three hours finishing up the payroll. At five, I shut down my computer, and head to Rangers office.

Ranger is on the phone when I step in, so I sit down to wait. While he is talking he shuts his computer down, and clears his desk for the night. Once he hangs up, we head to the elevator. Before we make it, I am pulled into a Tank-sized bear hug from behind.

"Geez Tank!" I yell. Of course Ranger laughs at Tanks antics.

"Have a good night, Little Girl, Boss." Tank laughs as he walks away. I swear he has a thing for scaring the shit out of me.

We step off the elevator on the seventh floor. Ranger opens the door, ushers me inside. He puts his keys into the silver dish on the sideboard. I walk into the living room; move straight to the window, which seems to be my favorite spot in the apartment. I hear Ranger ordering dinner. Minutes later I felt hands come around my waist, Ranger nuzzled my neck.

"Deep thoughts Babe?" I shake my head.

"Not really, I am just thinking about how things are between us." I can feel the smile on his face.

"Things are pretty great, huh." I nod in agreement.

"Yes they are. I still can't believe it has been three months already." I sigh. I turn in his arms to look into his chocolate eyes. I see the love shining in his eyes as he looks at me. I hear the door open as Ella brings in dinner. She bustles around setting the table. With a quick enjoy she leaves.

We enjoy the dinner Ella prepared. Of course I moaned through most of it. After we put the dishes into the dishwasher we went back to the living room. I stood at the window looking out, with Ranger behind me. He is running his hands up and down my arms.

"Are you okay?" he whispers. I nod. I turn in his arms to once again face him.

"I am fine, Ranger." I tell him, as I caress his cheek.

He leans down to kiss me gently. Within seconds it turns passionate. I feel his tongue against my lips seeking entrance, which I allow. Time seems to stop as our tongues duel. He pulls me closer; I can feel his need pressing into my stomach. When air becomes a necessity he pulls back. I can tell he is battling with himself. At that moment I know that I am ready to take the next step. He kisses me again, this time it's more demanding. I fist my hands in his shirt to keep him from pulling away. He gently pulls back. I can see the question in his eyes. I nod, not able to form words. His lips crash into mine once again. He has one hand on my hip; the other is fisted in my hair.

Suddenly, he lifts me with one arm; instinctively I wrap my legs around his waist. Without breaking the kiss he walks into his bedroom. He gently sits me on the bed, he steps back to take off his shirt, boots, than takes off his cargos. As my eyes wanders up his body, I can feel heat pooling between my legs. He steps forward to help me remove my clothes. Once all of my clothes are off, he gently takes me into his arms again, kissing me tenderly. We move to the pillows. Feeling his skin on mine makes me want more. He pulls back once more, looking into my eyes for fear I'm sure, he must not have seen any because once again his lips crash into mine in a searing kiss. I feel his hand move to my hip as he positions himself at my entrance. He slides in, and stops to allow me to adjust to his size, before he starts moving. As he moves, I can feel the orgasm building; he changes his rhythm to faster and harder, like a spring becoming uncoiled my orgasm rips through me as I scream his name. I can barely hear his shout as he finds his release; he pulls out and rolls to his back pulling me close. We lay there just basking in the afterglow.


	13. Chapter 13

_All recognizable characters belong to JE, I am just borrowing them. All mistakes are mine._

**RPOV**

I woke from my doze feeling extremely happy. I held Steph closer, she had her face in my neck, she had her leg thrown over mine; I didn't expect that to happen last night, but shit, she blew my mind. I hope I wasn't too rough with her; I wouldn't forgive myself if I was. Dios, just thinking about last night has me harder than steel; Feeling her warmth around me. Skin against skin. _Shit! Skin against skin! _We got so caught up we didn'ttalk about protection! I know she hasn't been with anyone in ten years, but I still should have used a condom at least, but knowing we could have made a baby last night makes me feel oddly happy.

I felt Steph begin to stir, I rubbed my hand up her bare back. I kissed her wild curls. She turned her head to look at me. She grinned.

"Morning Babe."

"Mmmm, morning." She rolled to her back to stretch, I moved to my elbow to watch her. I could see some discomfort in her eyes.

"Did I hurt you?" Steph caresses my cheek and shakes her head.

"I'm fine, Ranger. It has been a long time for me. It will take time for me to adjust." I can tell she is okay with what happened last night, for which I am very happy about. I pull her back into my arms, not wanting to leave the bed yet.

Suddenly I feel her tense some. She looks into my eyes. I can see some fear in her eyes. I knew when I saw the fear in her eyes; that she isn't on any form of birth control. I hope I can prevent her from freaking out.

"Babe, it will be okay." I whisper as I feel her start to shake her head.

"No Ranger, it won't. I can't." Steph can't form words she is so full of panic. I realize then she is thinking of what happened with Alex. I put my fingers under her chin to make her look at me.

"Babe, listen to me, it will be okay. We will go to using condoms. If we made a baby last night we will have a baby, if not we will wait. But babe, I need you to listen to me, and listen well, if you do get pregnant, you are not alone, okay? I will be right here beside you. I will do everything in my power to make sure that our baby comes into this world happy and healthy. We are in this together no matter what. I love you too much to allow you to do this alone." I see tears run down her face at my words. I pull her tightly to my chest. I hope she believes me when I say we are in this together.

**LPOV**

After dropping our skip at the police station, Bobby and I head back to the bonds office with our body tickets to get a check for Rangeman. As we step into the office, I notice that Connie is looking quite rattled.

"Here's the body receipts for today, just send the check to Rangeman." Connie nods.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but it looks like the bonds office is going to be out of business unless Harry the Hammer can find someone to take over. Vinnie got caught with his pants down, literally. To make it worse he was caught with Lula." I see Bobby's jaw drop, I know mine did. We look at each other; we know that is not going to be good, but the weasel deserves it.

We leave the bonds office, head back to Rangeman. I will make sure I let Ranger know about the changes at the bonds office. We pull into the garage, park, and head to the elevator. We get off on five, I see Tank is at the monitor station chuckling. We step over to talk to him.

"We may have a problem getting FTAs. The bonds office may be closing. Apparently, the weasel, got caught by Harry the Hammer doing things. According to Connie, the bonds office is up for sale." Tank rubs his bald head.

"We'll have to talk to Ranger about it Monday. See what he thinks." I nod; I decide to head to my apartment. Once I get into my apartment I become lost in my thoughts.

The last three months have been hard. When I finally got the details of Cassie's death, I felt as if I was hit by a truck. Knowing how she suffered is indescribable. Steph and I have talked a lot about Cassie; maybe she is right, it's time for me to move on. Sure I have had one night stands, but I think I should look for something more than just one night of sex.

When I look at Ranger and Steph, I see such love there I am actually jealous of it, not because I want Steph, but because I want to find that kind of love. She told me one day that I am looking too hard, that maybe it will find me. When I asked her what she means by that, she said that I am looking in all the wrong places.

I know she wasn't looking when she found Ranger, maybe she's right, I will find someone when I least expect it. The problem is I don't know what I want in a woman anymore. The only woman I truly wanted the last ten years was Cassie; she still holds my heart I don't know if I can give it to someone else.


	14. Chapter 14

_I own nothing_

**SPOV**

After Ranger told me that no matter what happens I am not alone, I felt a little better; but I am still scared to death, and it has been almost five weeks. If anything we have grown closer, but the condom idea was thrown out the window pretty fast since I am allergic to latex; something I didn't even know. After talking about it, we decided that we wouldn't use condoms anymore, but once I started my period I would see Bobby about the quarterly shots.

I thought Ranger was protective before, but that was nothing. If I have to leave the building now I have to take Tank with me. Why Tank? Simple, Ranger felt that he would be more alert. I was okay with that, since Tank and I have gotten to be good friends.

To say the last few weeks have been crazy is an understatement. I remember when Tank told Ranger and me about the bonds office being sold because Vinnie got caught with Lula by Harry the Hammer. Can you say yuck? To think I am related to that sicko gives me the creeps. When Ranger said he will contact his lawyers to send an offer to Harry to buy the bonds office I was shocked. That week Rangeman took over the bonds office, of course Vinnie had already been fired, but Ranger cleaned house. Lula lost her job too. Ranger felt Connie did a good job running the office so she stayed. Ranger even gave some of the Rangeman contract workers jobs there, so now they have 6 BEAs. Ever since, they have made more money than when Harry had it, which made Ranger very happy.

I was completely lost in my thoughts I didn't even notice when Tank stepped into my office until he was in front of me.

"Geez Tank! I am going to put a cowbell on you!" I screech. He only laughs as he sits in the chair in front of me.

"I wanted to see if you needed to go anywhere today. So I know what to plan."

"Actually I do, but I need you to keep it quiet if you can please. Promise me." Tank looked worried.

"Little Girl, is everything okay?" I could tell he was worried. I knew he had closed my door, so I felt okay telling him.

"I am okay; I have a doctor's appointment at 1430. We have to leave here at 1410 to be there on time." Tank nodded then left. I knew I should talk to Ranger, but I didn't want to until I knew for sure. Today marked five days that I am late. I check the time it's 1000. In a few hours I will know if I am indeed pregnant, but I am about 99% sure I am.

I throw myself into my work; I have files I need to go through before I leave. I work through my lunch hour because I am leaving early. Tank comes to my office at 1400.

"Ready?" I nod. I log off and shut down my computer.

"I just have to let Ranger know we are leaving." Tank nods. He steps out of my office, stands between my door and Rangers' office.

I shut my office door, walk over to Rangers office. I step in, he looks up and gives me a tender smile.

"What's up, Babe."

"I have an appointment I have to be at, I have Tank with me. I should only be an hour or so." I see a flicker of worry cross Ranger's face.

"Don't worry I am okay it's just a routine exam." Which is true, but also she will confirm I am pregnant or not. I can see the relief in Rangers' eyes. He comes around his desk to give me a tender kiss.

"I love you, Babe. Be safe." I smile, then turn and leave his office.

Once Tank and I leave the garage, I start to feel nervous.

"Okay, Little Girl, what is really going on?" I knew that was coming.

"If I tell you, you have to keep it to yourself." Tank nods.

"I won't say anything you know that."

"Thanks Tank, I am just having a routine exam, my yearly exam. But I am also talking to her about a possible pregnancy." I see Tanks jaw drop.

"Really? You and the boss may be having a baby? Does he know?"

"Yes he knows that it is a possibility, but he doesn't know I think I am pregnant. I didn't want to say anything to him until I know for sure." Tank nodded in understanding.

We made the rest of the trip to my doctor's office in silence. We walk into the office; I check in, take the paperwork and fill it out.

Minutes later I am called back by Dr. Thompson's nurse. Tank stays in the waiting room, but gives me a hug of encouragement. The nurse weighs me, I give a urine sample. Then in the exam room she checks my vitals.

As I wait for Dr. Thompson my nerves come back full force. Finally; she comes in. We spend the next ten minutes going over my history, including my pregnancy with Alex.

"Stephanie, I note on the paperwork you filled out today that your period is five days late, is there a possibility you're pregnant?" I take a deep breath and nod.

"Yes it is a possibility. I am worried though, I don't think I can handle losing another child." She puts her hand on my knee.

"Okay let's find out for sure first. If you are indeed pregnant, I will do everything in my power to make sure everything turns out fine.

"After hearing of your complications with your last child, I would have you come in more often; instead of every month you would be every two weeks so I can keep a close eye on you. I am going to go perform the test, I will be back." With a small squeeze to my knee she steps out.

Ten agonizing minutes later, she comes back in. I try to read her face, but I am unable to.

"Okay, Steph. You are indeed pregnant. I need to do a quick exam to determine how far along you are, but I would say about six weeks if I go by your last period. Once I do the exam, I will give you a prescription for prenatal vitamins, also we will schedule an ultrasound so I can check to make sure the baby is okay.

"I don't want you to worry, but I know you will with your history. I also suggest that you start cutting back your hours now, I am not going to take any chances with this baby." As I listen to her I feel my fears take over. Oh god, it's going to be Alex all over again.

I am so lost in my fears I don't notice the exam, or hear anything she said. I don't hear or see anything until Tank is next to me talking to the doctor. She gives him the prescription and card with my next appointment. Tank picks me up and carries me to the SUV. I barely register the drive back, or hearing Tank on the phone telling someone to meet us in the garage. We pull into the garage. We barely get parked when my door is wrenched open and I am pulled into hard chest. It's Ranger. Once his arms close around me, I let all my fears out and break down in gut-wrenching sobs.


	15. Chapter 15

_I own nothing_

**RPOV**

After Steph left for her appointment I thought back over the last five weeks, I don't remember ever being this happy, I know it is all because of Steph. She showed me what love truly is. I even have been able to talk to Julie more. It's going so well that Rachel is letting me take Julie for spring break next month so we can form more of a father/daughter bond. When I think about the possibility that Steph is carrying my child I feel excited. I missed everything with Julie. I can even see us getting married. To think I was against marriage and family seems like a lifetime ago.

I look at the clock and notice that Steph and Tank have been gone over an hour, I begin to worry that something happened. Just then, my phone rings. It's Tank.

"Yo."

"Meet us in the garage, Steph needs you." He says then hangs up. Worry clutches my gut.

As the elevator door opens in the garage, they pull in. I run to Steph's door and yank it open. When I pull her into my arms, she breaks down into gut wrenching sobs. I look at Tank for answers but he gives none. I notice he has her purse. I take it from him.

"We are offline until further notice." He nods, I head to the elevator, press my fob for seven.

We step into my apartment; I set my keys and her purse onto the side board. I move to the living room and sit on the couch and pull her onto my lap. Her sobs have quieted down some but she is still very upset.

"Babe, calm down. I need to know why you're so upset." I stroke her hair hoping to calm her down; she is so upset she is shaking.

"I can't do it Ranger. I can't. I can't." She whispers but I can barely hear her. I put my finger under her chin to make her look at me.

"You can't do what, Babe?" I can see for the first time the fear in her eyes.

"I can't do anything unless you tell me what's wrong Steph. I need you to calm down so we can talk, okay?" She slowly nods.

I gently sit her next to me so I can go get her some water. I walk back to the couch; I open the water for her and hand it to her. I notice that her hands are shaking. She takes a few drinks of water than sits the bottle down on the coffee table. I take her hands and squeeze them hoping she will start talking. Steph took a deep breath.

"Ranger, I know I told you that my appointment was a routine exam, but what I didn't say was my period is a week late. I didn't want to say anything until I know for sure. The doctor confirmed it. I'm pregnant." She broke down once again. I pulled her tightly against my chest. She is getting too agitated.

"Calm down, Babe. It will be okay."

"I can't lose another child, Ranger." Steph sobs. I feel at a loss of what to do. A thought comes to mind. I grab my phone and press speed dial.

"Yo."

"I need you and Santos to come to my apartment now." I hang up without waiting for a response. I gently rock Steph hoping she will calm down before it starts affecting the baby.

Minutes later I hear the door open, Les and Bobby stride in looking worried. They see Steph is extremely agitated. Les sits on one side of her, Bobby on the other. I kneel in front of her. I am holding her hands tightly. It takes all three of us ten minutes to finally calm her down.

"Babe, I know you're scared, but you are not alone. I will be here every step of the way. I love you, and I love our baby. I will do whatever it takes to make sure you and the baby are healthy." I notice that Les and Bobby have smiles on their faces, but I also see compassion. They know what she went though. I brush her hair away from her face.

"Now I need you to tell me what the doctor said so we can do everything she said. I know Bobby will help you as well." Bobby nods.

"Dr. Thompson said I am about six weeks along and given what had happened, with Alex she wants me to be seen every two weeks throughout my pregnancy instead of monthly. She said that she is not going to take any chances; that she will do everything in her power to make sure that this baby comes into this world healthy. I have an ultrasound scheduled for my next appointment in two weeks so she can check the baby to make sure everything is okay. She said that I should cut back my work hours now, and rest more. I think all of the recommendations are in the information in my purse. I also have a prescription for prenatal vitamins. She said the biggest thing right now is to try to stay as calm as possible, even though it's hard. I can't help it Ranger, I am scared to death." I pull her into my arms. I feel the same fear.

"Babe, I'm scared too, but we will get through this together. I think you should go lay down. You have been through a lot today." I give her a tender kiss before she heads to the bedroom to lay down.

I go get her purse, take out the paperwork. I hand Bobby the prescription so he can go get it filled for her. Bobby and Les leave as I sit down with the paperwork to go over it.

After going over all the paperwork, I can see why she is so upset. I walk into the bedroom; I sit next to her sleeping form. I make a silent vow to her and our child to do whatever it takes to make sure this baby is healthy.


	16. Chapter 16

_I own nothing._

**8 months later…..**

**SPOV**

I wake up slowly; feeling incredibly huge. It's the day before my due date. I am on bedrest; I have been for the last three months. Even though I had problems, including almost losing the baby at ten weeks; the baby is completely healthy. We don't know the sex; the baby didn't want us to see, so it's a surprise all around.

I look back at the last 8 months and I see nothing but happiness, with a few exceptions. Carlos and I are doing great; I moved into seven three weeks after I found out I was pregnant. We are fully prepared for when our baby decides to come into the world.

The few bad things were when Hector was shot three months ago. We almost lost him. Even though I didn't know him well, he had become a good friend, and it hit me hard like it did everyone else. Unfortunately for me, three days after he was shot I went into preterm labor, thankfully they were able to stop the labor, but I was put on complete bedrest. The doctor wanted me to stay at the hospital, but since we have Bobby I was allowed to come home.

All the guys came up during the day to visit me to help keep me sane; Hector the most, he has been teaching me some Spanish. My father and grandma have spent a lot of time here with me. I know it got out quickly that I am having a baby, but since my mother had no control the burg has left me alone.

Carlos has been very protective of me, but not overbearing. He made the decision two weeks ago to let Tank and the guys handle the business so he can be close by in case I go into labor, but two weeks later not a thing.

I lean against the headboard and rub my large bump. The baby has been moving a lot less the last few days and is sitting lower. i have been having some pain in my back, so I am starting to wonder if I may have the baby soon. Carlos comes in carrying a tray filled with breakfast for us.

"How are you feeling, babe?" He questions as he sits down with the tray. I roll my eyes. I hear the same question every morning.

"Alright, I guess. My back is hurting today." I sigh. I am definitely ready for this baby to come out.

"Do I need to call the doctor?" I can tell Carlos is getting worried. I shake my head.

"No, there isn't much she can do, it just means the baby is sitting lower and is pressing on my back more. After all I am due tomorrow."

I only pick at my breakfast; oddly I am not very hungry. Carlos is watching me like a hawk.

"I was thinking about names. I was thinking for a boy Carlos Franklin, what do you think?" I ask as I drink my juice.

"Perfect babe; what if it's a girl?"

"I was thinking Olivia Michelle. What do you think?" He put his arm around me and held me close, while he put his other hand on my stomach.

"Perfect, both names are perfect." He smiled.

A little while later; Tank, Les and Bobby all come into the bedroom. We spend the next several hours talking and laughing. It's about 3pm, the guys go to the living room so I could rest, but I am unable to get comfortable.

Suddenly, a sharp pain slashes across my stomach into my back. I am unable to hold back the cry of pain. The bedroom door flies open, Carlos followed by Bobby come running into the room.

"Babe! What's wrong?" Carlos demands as he grabs my hand and sits next to me.

"Contraction." I manage to gasp. I am reeling from the pain. Bobby gently sits next to me.

"Okay Steph, we need to start timing them. Dr Thompson said to go to the hospital once they are ten minutes apart or your water breaks. I think you need to rest now, it may be a long night." I nod as I lay against the pillows again. I absentmindedly rub my stomach, trying to soothe myself and the baby. I feel Carlos rubbing my hand with his thumb, I know with him next to me I can handle this, I start feeling excited but scared, we will be meeting our baby very soon.

_One more chapter to go…._


	17. Chapter 17

_I own nothing._

**SPOV**

Three hours later my contractions are close enough to go to the hospital. Bobby calls my father and grandmother to meet us there. As we made our way to the elevator, I felt a pop.

"Uh oh, my water just broke." Carlos and Bobby look at each other, than move faster to the car.

We make it to the hospital in ten minutes flat. I was shown into a room, changed into a gown, put on monitors in record time. Carlos sits by my side watching the monitors. He is holding my hand tightly.

There is a soft knock on the door, it opens showing my father and grandmother. My father comes to my other side and takes my hand.

"How are you doing pumpkin?" before I can answer I jolt forward with another contraction. I squeeze my dad's and Carlos' hands. Carlos starts talking to me in Spanish which helps me get through the pain. Finally the pain releases me.

"I'm okay, daddy. The doctor has not been in to check me yet, but my contractions are about every four minutes, and getting stronger." I notice the look on my grandmas' face.

"Everything is okay, grandma. The baby is big and healthy." I see some of the strain leave her face but I know she won't feel any better until she sees the baby herself.

Dr. Thompson walks in to check my progress. My father and grandmother leave to give us privacy. Once she is done with the exam, she looks up with a smile.

"Well Stephanie, you are doing amazing. You are already at 8cm dilated; I think you will have the baby within the next few hours. If you change your mind about the drugs you need to do it soon. I will be back in an hour to check you again." With a smile she leaves.

An hour and a half later I started feeling a lot of pressure, to the point I had Carlos get the nurse. The nurse bustled in to quickly check me.

"Well it looks like this baby is ready to be born, you're complete. I need you to breathe through the pressure until Dr Thompson comes in." The nurse hit the intercom and paged my doctor. She came in three minutes later to check me herself. She ordered the nurse to get everything ready for delivery.

Carlos squeezed my hand tightly.

"You hear that, Babe? We are about to meet our son or daughter." He sounds like a kid on Christmas morning. The doctor stands at my feet, checks the monitor.

"Okay Stephanie, on the next contraction I want you to bear down and push." I nod at her words.

"Okay here it come, take a deep breath and PUSH!" the doctor orders.

I push with everything in me, holding Carlos' hand tightly.

Thirty minutes later I can feel the head starting to emerge.

"One more push and the head will be out." Dr Thompson says with a smile.

"Push, Stephanie." I feel the head come out.

"Okay don't push, I need to clean its nose and mouth out. We have such a cutie here, guys. One more big push and the baby will be out." the nurse puts a blanket across my stomach so the doctor can lay the baby on my chest.

"Push." I give one last push; I can feel the baby slide out.

"Here we are!" I hear the most beautiful sound, the cry of our baby. I look down and touch our little bundle. The nurse is rubbing its back to stimulate it. Dr. Thompson lifts the leg so Carlos can see the sex.

"It's a girl!" He announces with a big smile. I feel tears run down my face as I look at our daughter. We watch with teary eyes as the nurse measures her.

"She is a big girl, 7lbs 14oz and 22 inches long" she then wraps her up, than brings her to me for her first feeding.

"Welcome to the world Olivia Michelle." I whisper as I stare at her. Carlos sits next to me with one arm around me the other around Olivia.

Once we both are cleaned up and fed, Carlos goes to the waiting room to bring in our family. My father, grandma, Les, Bobby, Tank, and Hector all come in with him.

I watch as they all get a first look at the baby; I see nothing but love all around.

"Everyone, we would like you to meet Olivia Michelle Manoso." Carlos announces with pride. My father is the first to hold her; she is then passed on until everyone got to hold her.

As I look around the room at everyone welcoming our daughter into the world, I realized that this is what family is like. I knew no matter what they all would be there. Even though everything started the worst way possible things are so much better now; even for Les who seems smitten with my nurse.

_Thank you to everyone who followed this story, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it Lynda- you have been a huge help, thank you!_


End file.
